<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushing The Boundaries (JunHwan) by JunHwanATM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537615">Pushing The Boundaries (JunHwan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM'>JunHwanATM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Junhoe walk in Jinhwan’s room hearing faint whimpers and high pitch sounds. If the sight of the older alone is so endearing, the view he didn’t expect to see ignite the feelings he's been restraining through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Want To Date You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole dorm is silent. The upstairs members were out, together with Bobby and Donghyuk. It left Junhoe and Jinhwan alone. </p><p>On days like this, usually the older would locked himself inside his room. Binge watching or scrolling through his sns accounts. Junhoe, it's either he would hit the gym, visit his parents or write another poem.  </p><p>Junhoe opened the door to be welcome with deafening silence til he reached the kitchen to drink water. Today, he decided not to visit his parents. He informed them ahead of time, he just feel like staying in dorm. </p><p>He was about to enter his room again when he heard a high pitch voice, eliminating the other rooms, it came from Jinhwan’s. They were the only ones left so it's either him or the older.  </p><p>"Hyung?" slightly worried, Junhoe make his way towards the other room. He was about to knock when another sort of whimper came inside, he was sure it's Jinhwan. Not bothering to knock, he hurriedly open the door; only to left his jaw hanging.  </p><p>A sudden dryness wrapped his throat, his eyes wanted to look away but it intensely looking at the person in front of him.  </p><p>Jinhwan had his eyes slightly close, the hem of oversized black tshirt in between his teeth, biting the soft fabric. His left hand clutching the bedsheet while the other one is holding his manhood. He's only wearing a top and completely bare down there. He's on his knees while jerking off.  </p><p>"H-Hyu--" Junhoe choke on his own saliva, can't process any words to say right now. Especially if Jinhwan still had his eyes focus on him.  </p><p>Junhoe told himself it was normal for someone to use their hands as source of own pleasure. He also encountered being frustrated and came up with that. It is something he should expect from the eldest among them, Jinhwan is, after all, a man.  </p><p>"J-Jun--" Jinhwan wasn't be able to continue what he's saying feeling the swell down there. This isn't definitely the first time he did this but the actual first time someone caught him while doing it. </p><p>He was embarrassed, it's his fault too for forgetting to lock the door before jumping on bed. </p><p>He can sense the younger's gaze on him, a weird feeling suddenly rush inside his body. He suddenly want to be watch. Couldn't take teasing himself anymore, Jinhwan arch his back more, exposing what's already exposed in front of Junhoe. Pleasure is clouding his mind and mentally remind himself to apologize for what he had done.  </p><p>Jinhwan scream again when the familiar feeling wrapped his hips. His stomach tightening, his visions became blurry as he starts to pump his hardness in an incredible speed. In matter of seconds, he released on his once dry sheets. Soaking the covers, not really minding how sticky it would be.  </p><p>Feeling exhausted, he just burrowed his head on soft mattress. Forgetting the younger is still watching, when he look up, he saw a darkned expression from Junhoe.  </p><p>"Junhoe.." he let out, voice strained and exhaustion was clearly on his tone.  </p><p>He close his eyes and heard a footsteps, he screech when Junhoe flip him on bed. Laying him on his back so he could see the younger.  </p><p>"Junhoe.. What are--wait!" Jinhwan back away when he suddenly lean on him. </p><p>Junhoe is forceful, good thing Jinhwan still had his legs spread it's easy for him to gain an access between the elder's thigh. Junhoe crashed his lips to Jinhwan, grabbing the latter's hands and pinning it above his head.  </p><p>"Junhoe what are you doing!?" Jinhwan yelled once the younger let go of his lips. </p><p>"What are you doing, Hyung. You did it first." with still the same expression, Junhoe continue his ministrations even if Jinhwan is wailing and trying to get out of his hold.  </p><p>He secured both Jinhwan’s arms above his head while his other hand make its way down to the older's length. Jinhwan isn't hard, he just came that's why. Junhoe starts to palm him bare. Jinhwan bit his lips, he's frustrated as to why Junhoe is doing this and the pleasure he's getting down there.  </p><p>"Jun.. hoe.. Ahh.." Jinhwan didn’t intend to moan, his throat did when he feel himself getting hard again. It is hard to stop it when Junhoe continuesly palming his still sensitive manhood.  </p><p>Junhoe took the opportunity to lean down and kiss the elder again, he let go of his hands and Jinhwan automatically grip on his hair. It tugs the corner of Junhoe’s lips into a smile feeling how tight the grip Jinhwan has.  </p><p>"Does it feel good, Hyung? You want me stop? Tell me you want me--"</p><p>"N-No.. Please.." he was taken aback with the bold answer. Junhoe took it as an invitation to do something with his Hyung. </p><p>Jinhwan was mocking himself, he's totally against this at first. It is not right, they're both guy and he's sure Junhoe is aware of that. But looking, feeling the younger and his big hands abusing his length, ignite something inside him.  </p><p>Junhoe take off his plain white tshirt, displaying the figure he worked out for months. His now perfectly defined abs, biceps, the visual made Jinhwan speechless. He knew the younger is attractive, but the way his mind say it right now feels odd.  </p><p>"What about we take this off?" Junhoe talks like a child, not giving Jinhwan a time to answer, he pull out the last article of clothing in Jinhwan’s body. He saw the whole Kim Jinhwan underneath him.  </p><p>His petite yet attractive body, his minimal tattoos that added to his sexiness. Junhoe loves the visual and how helplessly Jinhwan is under him. </p><p>He dive again for another kiss, Jinhwan’s legs wrapped on his waist, pulling him closer to his crotch to get a friction he wanted. Jinhwan willingly return the kiss, deepening it when use his tongue to graze Junhoe’s lower lip.  </p><p>Jinhwan gasp to feel one of Junhoe’s finger circling the rim of his hole. </p><p>"W-Wait Junhoe.. This isn't.." he couldn't finish his sentence when pair of lips attached to his again. This time, instead of drowning in sea of thoughts, Jinhwan let himself be lost in pleasure.  "A-Ahh!!"  he yelped when Junhoe abruptly push one finger inside.  </p><p>He can feel himself tightening around Junhoe’s fingers and he lost counts how many times the younger said to relax his body. </p><p>The feeling is really strange.  </p><p>This is the first time  something had gone inside him, pushing in and out, sending electric waves on his body and quickly hardening cock.  </p><p>"This.. isn't--sht!" Jinhwan gritted his teeth, Junhoe just add another finger and he feel like being ripped in two. Obviously, his hole is a virgin, he's virgin. He had no sexual relationship to anyone and even before. It is something should be done after exchanging vows, he assumed. </p><p>Junhoe pump and increase the speed of his fingers inside the older. The lust already took his sanity away, the person in front of him just added and his body move on his own.  </p><p>Scissoring the older to be able to take something bigger later, Junhoe stop moving his fingers. Jinhwan pant heavily, a bead of sweat visible on his forehead. </p><p>Just then, he choke on his when the fingers move slowly, pressing to certain spot that made him arch his back and push his ass more to the younger. </p><p>"What was.. What was that..?" completely clueless, Junhoe hit the spot again and Jinhwan can feel his release. And he doesn't want to admit, but it feels good than jerking himself off.  </p><p>"That's pleasure, Hyung." Jinhwan rest both his hands on his bedsheets, realizing he's laying on spot where he shoot his load before. Gripping on soft fabric of mattress, he was ready to shoot another load but then Junhoe stop.  </p><p>When he looks down, a smirk formed on the latter's lips before he get a hold of his own pants and discarding it. Jinhwan followed the movement, his body tingling in excitement while his mind is still against the idea. </p><p>He unconsciously bit his lips, the bulge is now visible. Weird, but he wants to touch the younger down there. Jinhwan had already saw Junhoe naked before, but he wasn't paying attention to other's body, cause why would he? </p><p>Junhoe move his boxers down and reveal what's hidden inside it. Jinhwan’s length twitch upon seeing the other, he suddenly feel like hungry. Is it this time, or Junhoe became larger than he is? Jinhwan was sure he's bigger than him, it's a pride after all for every man. Seeing the other right now, Jinhwan can foresee himself screaming in pain.  </p><p>He gasp, Junhoe came back to his position, in between his legs. His breath hitch feeling Junhoe hitting down there.  </p><p>Jinhwan had an idea of what's going to happen. </p><p>"I'll be gentle Hyung.." Junhoe whispered lovingly to him. </p><p>Junhoe hold his length, he circling Jinhwan’s hole and pushing a little bit. Earning a loud moan from the older. It would hurt, especially they don't have lube. He won't expect the older to suck him, after all, this is the first time for the two.  </p><p>He whispered soothing words while slowly inching his length inside. Jinhwan is tense, it makes it hard to penetrate him, he's not relaxing his body. Junhoe managed to put the head inside, tightness and heat engulf his manhood. It feels so good he could just fuck him senselessly, but he had to be gentle. He wants Jinhwan to beg for more.  </p><p>Closing his eyes tightly, Jinhwan can only afford to voice out his pain. This thing surely hurt. He jolted in pain again when Junhoe push all the way in, he's trying to relax but he can't.  A tears dropped from his eyes being penetrated.  </p><p>"It's tight! I'm moving.."  </p><p>Jinhwan’s hand automatically cover his mouth, he can feel every drag of Junhoe’s dick inside him. His inside his burning in desire. It was slow and gentle at first, Junhoe testing if he could take more, seeing the older biting his own hands he increase the speed of his thrust.  </p><p>"Junhoe!" Jinhwan’s back arch, the thrust were too fast for him to handle. </p><p>But he didn’t expect the younger to lean down and kiss him again. He's now distracted, clashing tongues and biting lips, Jinhwan fight for the dominance even if he's already bottoming. </p><p>Junhoe kiss him more so he encircled his arms around his neck, his legs wrapping around the younger's waist while he continue pounding on his hole. This feel so much better, he's not touching his cock but he's already close to his release.  </p><p>He whined when Junhoe break the kiss, he couldn't get enough of his lips. He watch as the younger slowly grab his legs and place it on his shoulders.  </p><p>"Do you still want me to continue Hyung?" Jinhwan tossed his head back, something big is inside of him but it's not moving.  He nodded his head, embarrass to admit he's feeling good. </p><p>"A-Ah!" he yelp, Junhoe bury it inside him all the way but not thrusting. It's annoying him. </p><p>"Say it Hyung. Beg for it." </p><p>"Please.." that's the only word he could afford. </p><p>"Please what Hyung?" but Junhoe still have another idea on his mind. </p><p>"Please.. fuck me Junhoe." </p><p>That's the last conversation they've shared. You can only hear screaming, begging, slapping inside the older's room. They don't bother to hide the sinful noises and verbally saying they're in pleasure.  </p><p>Jinhwan had already lost his sanity with the hardest thrust he get and he released on his abdomen again. Junhoe’s pace is faltering reaching his own release and he let out a manly groan, not realizing he shoot his load inside Jinhwan.  </p><p>Jinhwan collapsed in bed, his legs shaking from after orgasm and something hot filling his hole. Soon enough, Junhoe lay beside him, completely exhausted but a smile was visible on his lips.  </p><p>"I'm sorry. I released it inside of you.." he heard him mumble but that's the last thing Jinhwan cared. </p><p>They both fell in silence, Jinhwan broke it, voicing out his thoughts. </p><p>"Did we just had.. sex?" he ask. </p><p>This will surely complicate things between him and Junhoe. He's not sure anymore if they can go with each other in private schedules alone. Of course one of them would be awkward.  </p><p>That's what Jinhwan thought.  </p><p> </p><p>***  </p><p>After what happened, as Jinhwan expected, they didn’t talk to each other. Good thing he had an excuse not to leave his room, his body is sore and swelling. It take few days to recover from sudden fuck.  </p><p>But then, Junhoe has been sending him mix signals. </p><p>After days of not talking, the younger would casually put his arm around Jinhwan’s shoulder or will snake his arms around his waist and placing his chin on Jinhwan’s shoulder. That was intimate, Jinhwan hates how his heart react to those gestures of him. </p><p>There's a lot of ideas clouding Jinhwan’s mind. He's been questioning his sexual orientation after what happened, because if he's straight, then Junhoe shouldn't have any affect on him. What if the members found out they fucked? His family? Friends? </p><p>While he's in amidst of reflecting his actions, Junhoe was there, staring at him. Licking his lips while scanning him from head to toe. </p><p>They're all in living room, they just had lunch together. He's sitting next to Hanbin, but no matter what he do his eyes will always find way back to Junhoe’s. He's raising his eyebrow and Jinhwan had to refrain himself from asking why.  </p><p>"I'm gonna shower." he announce and get up from his seat.  </p><p>"Already? We just had meal, Hyung." Yunhyeong ask, looking up at him. He just nodded and exited the living room.  </p><p>That was a silent invitation for Junhoe to follow him, obviously, he can't just drag him out of living room. That would be really suspicios for the other members.  </p><p>He waited inside his room and the moment Junhoe went inside, he locked the door and make sure the others won't notice.  </p><p>"Ow, that was fast." Junhoe chuckled and sat on Jinhwan’s bed, bouncing a little.  </p><p>He heard a sigh from other and when he look up, he saw a frustrated Jinhwan in front of him. </p><p>"What's the matter?" </p><p>Jinhwan blow an air, he just can't believe Junhoe still have the guts to ask him what's the matter.  </p><p>"You tell me, Junhoe, what's the matter?" he stood there in front of younger. Looking frustrated and all while Junhoe is calmly staring at him. </p><p>"What Hyung? I didn’t do anything?" </p><p>"Junhoe I'm frustrated okay and you've been giving this signals I can't figure out. You're adding in my problems." Jinhwan slap his hand on his forehead. He doesn't want to be rude or harsh to him but the emotions is driving him crazy he can't think straight.  </p><p>"What signals Hyung?" </p><p>Jinhwan calmed himself down. </p><p>"After what happened, we clearly didn’t talk to each other then next days you've been casually being extra clingy. Don't you dare deny it cause even Yunhyeong noticed you, I swear, I came up with a lot of reasons just to cover what happened." he explained his one interaction with member after.  </p><p>"Were you scared they'll gonna find out we fucked?" Jinhwan bit his lips, his silence confirmed what Junhoe is asking. Obviously, he's afraid, of anything can happen. </p><p>"I want us to settle things between us, okay? Junhoe I don't want to complicate things, and we should just promise not to take what happened seriously then we can--"</p><p>"But I don't want to Hyung." Jinhwan stopped on his track and look confusely to Junhoe.  </p><p>"You don't want what?" </p><p>Junhoe get up from sitting, he pinned his gaze on older and walk towards him. Jinhwan was taken aback and move backwards, he gulp reaching the door behind him and Junhoe getting too close for his liking.  </p><p>"Junhoe, stop playing--"</p><p>"What if I want us to date Hyung?" Jinhwan fell silent, his eyes looking directly at him, slightly looking up. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want us to date. I want to date you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Definitely Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want us to date. I want to date you."  Jinhwan shut his mouth and try to process what he just heard from Junhoe. </p><p>"You.. You want to date me?" his eyes blinking on floor, he gather his composure before looking; only to be lost again in Junhoe’s gaze. It was sincere, hopeful and waiting. He did not expect this outcome.  </p><p>It hit his chest, the words ringing his ears while repeating on his head. </p><p>"Junhoe, do you know what you're saying? That's impossible." he laugh a little before gasping for air. </p><p>He's still between Junhoe and the cold door. The younger had his arms secured on both sides, just in case Jinhwan would try to escape.  </p><p>"It's not impossible, Hyung." Junhoe had his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes never once left Jinhwan’s features. </p><p>"Junhoe, we're both guy--"</p><p>"So, what?" </p><p>Jinhwan was again, lost for words. He's bitting his cheeks inside to suppress his feelings. It's an actual mess in his mind and there's a lot of things he should consider before opening his mouth.  </p><p>He's aware of this kind of relationships, he's not against  nor hates it. </p><p>"So what if we're both guy." Junhoe ask, his eyes determined to look for an answer. "That won't still change the fact that I like you, Hyung." </p><p>For the nth time, Jinhwan was caught by surprised. His mouth drying and can't form any word. Because there is Koo Junhoe directly saying to him that he likes him.  </p><p>Before Jinhwan could answer, Junhoe burrowed his head on his Hyung's neck. Hugging the smaller frame and inhaling the scent in Jinhwan’s exposed skin. </p><p>"Hyung, it was hard for me first. It took me years to finally accept I'm liking you. Before you say it, I was disgusted with myself." Jinhwan hit a pang of guilt hearing what he said in the last line. He wasn't disguted by him, he suddenly wanted to stop Junhoe but it seems like the younger had so many things to say. "I'm completely aware of the possibility this won't end well or this will never work. But I don't want to leave the what ifs in my head. I don't want to regret not saying this. I don't want to ask myself what if I confess to you but it's too late." </p><p>Jinhwan’s head tilt up when Junhoe squeeze him even more, his arms instinctively holding on Junhoe’s back for support while hearing him out.  </p><p>"Hyung, I fought with myself and ego before finally accepting I'm like this." without any hesitation, Jinhwan return the hug. A sudden adrenaline rush forming on his stomach and how his heart softened with the sudden burst out of emotions.  "Hyung, I like you." </p><p>Jinhwan smile before asking.  "Since when?"  </p><p>Hot breath was hitting his throat, Junhoe shifting his head on different direction to breath.  </p><p>"I don't know."  </p><p>Jinhwan is still hesitating. They can lose everything if he accept his confession. Even they'll try to hide it, soon someone would definitely notice and know what's going on between them. He doesn't know what would be his parents reaction being in a relationship with Junhoe, a guy younger than him. The members, Jinhwan has the big trust to them. Their friends, although there were only few, Jinhwan still consider what would they think.  </p><p>His mind starts wondering to Junhoe. Before him, Junhoe had it the worst. It is unfair he's thinking what would the others can say when Junhoe risk all the cards confessing to him. Thinking those years he's figuring out his feelings, somehow touches his heart. </p><p>Right now, he can turn him down, reject his feelings, ignore what he have just said or accept the younger's love for him.  </p><p>Jinhwan bit his own lip before pushing Junhoe, separating their bodies. Junhoe was taken aback and his shoulder starts to drop when Jinhwan push him even more, he bounce on bed, still sitting.  </p><p>He look up to see what he's doing but let out an oof sound when Jinhwan situated himself on his lap. Completely facing Junhoe, encircling his arms around his neck. Not tearing his gaze away.  </p><p>"Do you think it's worth it?" Jinhwan ask, sort of whispering while his eyes boring a hole to the other.  Junhoe did not answer. "Junhoe, I'm asking you. Do you think the two of us would be worth--" </p><p>"It's definitely worth it, Hyung."  </p><p>Jinhwan smile hearing the response.  </p><p>"I'm saying this cause I don't want to give you false hope." Junhoe prepared himself, it's either Jinhwan would push him away or brush his off his sight. "Give me time to sort out my feelings. I don't want to date you out of pity, I would never do that. Can you give me time? Can you do that?"  </p><p>Junhoe look at him intensely, Jinhwan did the same. A staring contest started.  </p><p>"I don't know if this will work, I'm sorry I can't make up my mind right now. It was so sudden and I don't want to give rush answers, I want us to--"</p><p>"No, Hyung. I'll give you time. You can have all the time. I can wait. Thank you." Junhoe pulled him in another hug, which he gladly return. </p><p>When the latter pulled away, Jinhwan cupped his cheeks and touch their foreheads together. Closing his eyes.</p><p>Junhoe’s eyes widen when Jinhwan place a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. It was so sudden he doesn't be able to react. It was Jinhwan who pulled away and touch their foreheads again, still cupping his face with both his small hands. </p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, I don't want you to expect anything Juneya. I won't force myself to like you, I want it to be natural and I am not going to promise anything. Just trust me please?" </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>They decided to keep everything happened between them. In sea of people, only them can understand what's happening.  </p><p>Jinhwan became conscious how he acts around the members but trying his best to be natural. He can't just go around and be touchy with others because he considered how Junhoe would feel. Even though he deny, lately, he's been thinking about the younger a lot.  </p><p>His heart flattering everytime he saw how Junhoe would smile even with just secret interactions and touch between them. They've been sharing this secret signals, hand movements, glance and even mimicking each other's actions. That's how it goes for them. </p><p>"Stand by!" one of the staff shouted and they stand up. Preparing for the recording with their lastest song.  </p><p>Their outfits complimenting each others. Mix of white, black and beige.  </p><p>Jinhwan feel a presence of someone on his back, he don't need to look behind when the familiar perfume reached his nostrils.  </p><p>"You look good, Hyung." Junhoe whispered on his back. Jinhwan had to fight the urge to smile widely he just giggle a little bit instead.  </p><p>"I always look good." then he secretly sneak his hand on his back and give Junhoe’s hand a squeeze before exiting the dressing room.  </p><p>The recording went smoothly, like the past stages they had, it's always the best hearing the fans cheering their names. They're not the only group who'll perform, mostly there are girl groups. </p><p>The song ended and they exited the stage, bowing slightly to fans and waving their hands. Their staffs was there, holding small fan for each of them. Wiping their sweats and fixing their hairs.  </p><p>"I feel good." Yunhyeong said while holding the small fan.  </p><p>"I miss performing." Donghyuk added, wiping his forehead.  </p><p>Jinhwan on the other hand, busy fixing his hair up. His choker isn't really tight so he was okay, in fact he love it. It added to his sexiness, said by himself.  </p><p>Junhoe, being inlove person, he couldn't take his eyes off of the older. He's making excuses to not break his gaze on him. His eyebrows furrowed to see one of their stylist handed Jinhwan a small paper, he watch how Jinhwan’s reaction turn into confuse one before saying something to her.  </p><p>Okay, it's not like Junhoe is being possessive, he's just curious  what the stylist handed to his Hyung. Getting the towel and wiping his own sweat, he made his way beside Jinhwan, fidgeting how to ask him about the paper.  </p><p>"Someone gave this to me." before Junhoe could ask, Jinhwan spill the words he wants to ask.  </p><p>"Gave what?" Junhoe unfolded the small paper and confusion pour into him to see a number. A cellphone number to be exact. </p><p>"Obviously, you know what that means. And I'm saying in advance Juneya, I'm not interested." Jinhwan say it gently, assuring him.  "Let's talk about this in dorm, hm?"  Jinhwan patted his hand a little before he left him. The small paper left on his hand. </p><p>There's two option: to throw it away so Jinhwan can't have her details, whoever she is, or to keep it. But for what?  </p><p>The show reached its end and about the time to count the final score. The groups who performed, gathered in stage. Sticking with their members and some of them interacting with another groups. </p><p>Meanwhile Junhoe, he's been all over Jinhwan. It's either he's on his back, his side, so he can see who possibly gave her number to Jinhwan. Junhoe never eliminated this thought, of course Jinhwan is after all, attractive and nice. There's no way someone can just ignore his Hyung. But still, jealousy is something naturally flooding his mind.  </p><p>The counting of scores starts but he can't focus, though he's all smiles and seems like happy, his mind wondering somewhere else. </p><p>"iKON! Congratulations!" Junhoe just heard the name of their group being called so he automatically smile and clap. Donghyuk received the trophy before handing it to Hanbin who's pushing Chanwoo to gave the speech.  </p><p>Left with no choice, Chanwoo hold the mic and delivered his thankful speech and bowing after. Everyone congratulated them. </p><p>"Congratulations," Junhoe heard a small yet soft voice on his side and saw a girl bowing to Jinhwan. In just a simple glance, he already knew she was the one who gave the paper. Looking at her bright smile towards Jinhwan and how she fondly congratulating him.  </p><p>The sassy Junhoe he is, he scan the girl from head to toe. Objectively speaking, she's pretty and seems nice. But he doesn't like her for Jinhwan, he want himself for Jinhwan that's why. Flooded with so much thought, Junhoe let himself be drag by the older to the van. </p><p>The ride was peaceful but everyone is happy, they've just won. Their 5th trophy for this comeback.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Junhoe finished showering and he's feeling energize again. With plain white tshirt and black boxer, he entered his room with a towel hanging on his neck.  </p><p>He wants to talk to Jinhwan but he knew he can't just barge in inside the elder's room. He was about to grab his notebook and write what's been bugging his mind to atleast lessen his overthinking. </p><p>"Juneya?" he heard a soft calling followed by subtle knocks. "You sleeping?" </p><p>He opened the door immediately, revealing Jinhwan with plain black v-neck and shorts just above his knees. Exposing a part of his legs. </p><p>"Hyung," he open the door wide enough for Jinhwan to enter. </p><p>His heart pounding and he doesn't know why. He knew what's the reason the older is here, but he can't stop his mind from wondering.  </p><p>"Hyung, the paper.." Junhoe handed Jinhwan the small paper. </p><p>"Why did you kept this?" </p><p>"Am I suppose to throw this away?" Junhoe ask, confused. </p><p>"You want me to date her then?"</p><p>"What--of course no!" Junhoe yelled, not literally yelling but he just raise his voice and now he's turning into red tomato hearing Jinhwan’s giggle.  </p><p>"I thought you already threw this away, and it's not like I'm going to contact her anyway." </p><p>"You won't?" Junhoe ask, a little bit cautious. </p><p>"I'm dating you, why would I entertain another?" Jinhwan casually ask but it sends thousands of butterflies in Junhoe’s stomach.  </p><p>"Yeah.. I mean, Hyung we're just dating but doesn't mean.." Junhoe stop himself, looking at Jinhwan who's also looking at him confused.  </p><p>"Oh my God, Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan stood up, walking towards the younger who's seated on his chair in front of study table he had on his room.  </p><p>Junhoe’s breath hitch when Jinhwan situated himself on his lap, facing him with hands on his shoulders.  His hands fall on Jinhwan’s waist, helping him to balance himself and to get a hold of him.  </p><p>"Junhoe, I did say I want you to expect nothing but I never said you should limit yourself. If you want to be possessive of me, go on, I won't mind. In fact, I might like it that you do. If you're jealous, just tell me you're uncomfortable. How can you make me fall inlove with you too if you're keeping boundaries?" </p><p>Junhoe just got the little details on his head. Jinhwan wants him to be possessive. He's already possessive.  </p><p>"I just don't want you to feel like I'm being obsess it might creep you out, Hyung."</p><p>"So you're telling me it's okay to you if I date another--"</p><p>"No not that one!" he immediately said. </p><p>"But that's how I understand it Juneya." Jinhwan encircled his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "If you to be possessive of me, I won't stop you. I love it when you're all over me. That's a fact before you confess." </p><p>Junhoe squeeze him more, pulling Jinhwan’s body closer to his so he can feel that he's real. It is not a dream. </p><p>"Hyung, you sure you still trying to fall in love with me? Cause you already looked like into me." he bit his lip after the comment. Loving how the older perfectly fit into his embrace.  </p><p>"Shut up I'm trying." </p><p>Junhoe chuckled before tightening the hug even more. </p><p>"I'm warning you in advance Hyung. You better be prepared cause I'm very territorial, I don't like if someone touches what's mine." </p><p>"Am I already yours?" Junhoe can feel that Jinhwan is smiling. </p><p>"You're mine. Always mine." he caress Jinhwan’s hair. </p><p>"Hmm.. Yours. That sounds great but still weird." </p><p>"Whatever, Hyung." Junhoe chuckled and his smile didn’t fade when Jinhwan broke the hug.  </p><p>"You want to watch sappy dramas with me? I've few in my room."  Jinhwan invited him. </p><p>"At this hour? Didn’t we have schedule tomorrow?" </p><p>"Come on, just watch with me. This is an indoor date."  </p><p>He get up from Junhoe’s lap and offering his hand to the younger.  </p><p>"What about the others, Hyung?"  and it looks like something snap on his head. Jinhwan completely forgetting that they're hiding something between them. </p><p>"Oh, right. I'm sorry.." seeing the elder's reaction, Junhoe reach for his cheeks and pinch it a little.  "Aw.." </p><p>"Let's watch it in living room then and sleep in couch if we get too bored." </p><p>They exited the room, Jinhwan screech to see Yunhyeong in front of Junhoe’s door.  </p><p>"Hyung, you were here?" Yunhyeong pointed at them.  </p><p>Jinhwan look up to the younger, he was taken aback. </p><p>"We're discussing what sappy dramas to watch, want to watch with us?" Junhoe casually ask and putting his arms on Jinhwan’s shoulder. </p><p>"No, I don't want to invade your privacy, soulmates~ I'm going now!" </p><p>Just like that, Yunhyeong left them. Jinhwan breath and Junhoe just chuckled before dragging him in living room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Like You Now And Threatened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhwan raises his eyebrow when Junhoe sent another wink in his direction. They're seated across each other but that won't stop the younger from flirting with him.  </p><p>As what Jinhwan said and what Junhoe received, the younger slowly becoming braver and braver each day. Before, he'll become stiff everytime Jinhwan would initiate a skinship, now Junhoe is the one insisting it. On cam or off cam. It's a light touch when the camera is rolling, such as patting Jinhwan’s head, placing his arm on his shoulder, talking to Jinhwan like some kind of baby or casually holding the elder's hand with an excuse of getting the mic. That's the least Junhoe can do on cam because the moment they're behind the camera, there was always heated make out sessions Jinhwan starting to love.  </p><p>The actions didn’t go unnoticed with other members, but it seems like Junhoe had tons of reasons so he'll escape with their cornering questions. All of them believed it, except with sharp eyes.  </p><p>Jinhwan smirk after receiving the wink from Junhoe across the room. They're up for another comeback stage, it's normal since they're still promoting their new released song.  </p><p>"5 minutes." the staff announced and in an instant, all of them get up.  </p><p>"Jinani with choker again~" Hanbin's teasing voice invaded Jinhwan’s ears as he look beside him and saw the guy.  </p><p>"What? It's sexy." Jinhwan defended, Hanbin threw one of his arms around his shoulder and pull him close to himself.  </p><p>"Hyung and his obsession of becoming sexy." Hanbin teased him more and he rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"Good thing choker is stretchable it's not choking you." Bobby joined teasing him which the other members laugh it off.  </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Jinhwan screech when Bobby slap his ass before walking ahead them, showing himself first on stage. Jinhwan laugh it off and wear the earpiece. Across them, it's the other way around for Junhoe.  </p><p>The show starts, it's been their schedule for a month now. Going in different recording shows, comeback stages and events for promotion. They're tired and lack of sleep but performing is what they want and it's their passion. </p><p>"Yow!" Bobby shouted at the end, the confetti falling everywhere and the light starts to dim. </p><p>They exited the stage with a smile plastered on their faces. Nothing's new, there was the staffs waiting for them to assist each member. What's strange is Junhoe’s close proximity. The younger glued himself to Jinhwan some of their sweats touched. </p><p>"Ya, it's hot and I'm sweating a lot." Jinhwan playfully pushes Junhoe away from his body.  </p><p>Fortunately, the others are busy monitoring their recording. </p><p>Jinhwan tense when a hand travel to his waist and slowly touching his butt. He move his body closer to Junhoe in attempt to hide the hand sneaking on his lower back. He bit the inside of his cheeks when Junhoe  squeeze it a little but not letting go.  </p><p>"Junhoe, what are you doing!?" Jinhwan scold him with a whiny tone. Junhoe smirk and squeeze it harder this time that made the older flinch on his spot. </p><p>"Just reminding you Hyung who are you dating." he remove his hand on Jinhwan’s ass and patt his back lightly. "I'm this possessive Hyung." he said before he left Jinhwan dumbfounded and still in state of shock of what had just happened.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Almost a month of secretly dating. Everything is going smoothly.  </p><p>Jinhwan, still adjusting to their status, sometimes he still find it weird being with Junhoe. He imagined himself being in relationship of course, that's a fantasy everyone can dream, but he imagined it with a girl. There's no single time dating a guy crossed his mind. But there he is, having secret time with Junhoe. Either on his room or with Junhoe’s.  </p><p>"Can't I sleep in your room Hyung?" Junhoe ask, laying on his bed, using Jinhwan’s lap as pillow. The older playing with his hair. </p><p>"That would be suspicious." Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"But Bobby Hyung casually going in to your room to unwind and he'll even sleep there. Why can't I?" Junhoe whined and wiggle his body a little, hugging his bolster between his legs.  </p><p>"That's Bobby, don't you think they'll find it weird if you suddenly announce sleeping in my room?" Jinhwan try to sound convincing to sooth the younger.  "Don't misunderstood it. It's not that I don't want you to sleep in my room, but the chance of getting caught is too high. I won't risk us getting caught." he continue caressing Junhoe’s hair like he'd been doing it for a long time.  </p><p>"But still Hyung.." Junhoe can't just let go of the idea.  </p><p>"So you're this possessive, huh?" Jinhwan suddenly bringing up the topic they've discussed weeks ago.  </p><p>"This isn't even half of it Hyung. You haven't seen me being all over you." Junhoe smile, a proud one.  </p><p>"Oh, is that so?" </p><p>There was a silence before sound of rustling sheets occupied them.  </p><p>"Are you finally falling for me Hyung? I'm not rushing you or anything, it's been almost a month since we started secretly dating and I want to know if I made a progress." Junhoe ask out of the blue, it caught Jinhwan red handed.  </p><p>Also, he want to correct Junhoe it was him who should check the progress not him. He's observing his feelings not Junhoe's.  </p><p>"Don't be mad, I can't still answer you directly." Jinhwan stop playing with his hair and caress his cheeks instead. "But lately.. I'm starting to feel this weird feeling." </p><p>It doesn't sound much assuring but it's better to tell the truth than to make Junhoe happy with his white lies. </p><p>"I'm sorry, maybe sometimes I'm paying attention too much and being annoying. If you want, I can tone down my actions--"</p><p>"It's useless." Junhoe stopped talking and look up at Jinhwan, confusion can be seen all over his face. He doesn't know how to take Jinhwan’s word right now. "I like you now and you're not annoying, it's quite.. cute." Jinhwan look away after commenting.  </p><p>It takes minutes before Junhoe processed anything in his mind. </p><p>"Ah!" Jinhwan yelp, Junhoe flipping their position so he's now hovering the older. "Junhoe what the hell!"  Jinhwan covered his reddening face with Junhoe’s close proximity and not to mention he's on top of him. </p><p>Junhoe beamed and lean even more, almost shoving his face to Jinhwan. He gently move his arms and remove those cute hands covering the face he always wanted to see.  </p><p>"Hyung, can you say it again?" he looks like a child, his gummy smile showing and his eyes almost shutting. </p><p>Jinhwan gulp down and calm himself, mentally reminding himself not to blurt out what he feels especially if it would affect Junhoe this much.  </p><p>Hell yeah, but he's cute though. </p><p>"I said.." he cleared his throat before looking away and muttering the words he said awhile ago. "Ilikeyounow. Can you please get off--" </p><p>"No, unless you say it to me while looking in my eyes Hyung. Also, I didn’t catch that." Junhoe would make him flustered and all but still manage to sent butterflies to his tummy. "I'm waiting.." </p><p>Instead of answering the younger verbally, Jinhwan took all his pride and grab him by the neck. Crashing his lips into him, arms automatically encircling on his neck. </p><p>He felt Junhoe became stiff for seconds before the younger kiss back. There wasn't any tongue included, pure gentle and emotion.  </p><p>Jinhwan broke the kiss, panting heavily.  </p><p>"You get it now?" he ask, catching his breath and smile when Junhoe nodded.  "I like you, but I'm still not sure if it's enough. All I know is I care for you, I care for everyone but it's special when it is about you. I also like everyone but it's different to you. Say you're getting my point please. I suck at explaining how I feel." Jinhwan bit his lips.  </p><p>Junhoe chuckled how cute Jinhwan is while rambling, he did not fight the urge and peck his lips again. It didn’t end there, he continue showering him with kisses, every part of Jinhwan’s face his lips could reach. Side of his mouth, cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead his jaw. </p><p>Jinhwan pulled him into another kiss when Junhoe has been avoiding his lips, teasing him in the process.  </p><p>"There. Satisfied now?" Junhoe burrowed his head between Jinhwan’s shoulder and jaw before nodding. Happiness is overflowing and feels like dream.  </p><p>Jinhwan hug him, his small hands running on his back and giggling everytime Junhoe would chase lazey kisses on his neck.  </p><p>"Stop being cute, Hyung. It's hard to refrain myself from falling even harder. I know it's cringes you, but yeah." Junhoe mumbled under his breath, still not letting go of Jinhwan.  </p><p>"What? I'm not even doing anything to you." </p><p>There was silence before Junhoe abruptly get up but still hovering over Jinhwan. His lower body completely laying against Jinhwan, his hands lifting his upper body while looking at God's masterpiece beneath him.  </p><p>"Hyung, I remember, how does it feel when we did it first time?" </p><p>Jinhwan feel his heart stop. He swear, this guy is unbelievably random.  </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>A disgusted look.  That's the right word how to describe Junhoe’s expression right now.  </p><p>"Why you look so grumpy? You drank last night?" Yunhyeong nudge at him and slightly push his shoulder. </p><p>"I didn’t." he answered, eyes still not leaving the sight.  </p><p>Today, they were scheduled for another recording, not for comeback stage but for their comeback song. They were on the way to studio when they met Suhyun with his brother. Of course they couldn't just ignore them, Suhyun started a random talks and now it's been 1 minute. 1 minute and Junhoe is bored already.  </p><p>From where he stand, he can see Jinhwan talking to her. Laughing at some point, the others went already but he couldn't just leave Jinhwan here alone.  </p><p>"Junhoe, let's go. Hyung said he'll follow." against to what he wants, Yunhyeong drag him out of scene. Not forgetting to glance at them last time before they were out of sight.  </p><p>"We can just wait for Hyung there why we need to leave?" he ask, Yunhyeong was used to his sassy ass so he just ignore him and went inside the studio, leaving Junhoe outside.  </p><p>Uneasiness flooding his chest right now, he knew she had a crush on him. It never go unnoticed since she's pretty vocal how much she support Jinhwan. Junhoe was thankful, but it's still weird for him.  </p><p>He retrained himself from breaking their conversation awhile ago, but as a respect and it is visibly inappropriate action, he didn’t. Ten minutes and Jinhwan enter the studio.  </p><p>"Let's start, Junhoe." Hanbin called him and he immediately did as he told, not wanting unnecessary sermon and rants from the leader.  </p><p>He managed not to mess up the first try, but he did as he goes by. It takes him dozen of try to satisfied Hanbin. When he exited, he feel so tired and drained. Seeing Jinhwan being cuddly on couch while waiting making him tired more. So, he just casually went to him and lean his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder. This will do, not too suspicious.  </p><p>"Aww that's cute." Yunhyeong commented, Junhoe felt Jinhwan tense but he did not tear away.  </p><p>"Kimbap!" Bobby get up from seat and went to Hanbin.  </p><p>"Ya.. Juneya.." Jinhwan whispered when all of the members were focus looking at Bobby.  </p><p>"Hyung I'm tired let me rest please.. Don't mind Yunhyeong Hyung. He likes teasing." he said with his eyes close.  </p><p>Jinhwan sigh and let him take a nap, he's done recording for his part so it's okay. Minutes later, it was Jinhwan’s turn to record his part. It went smoothly and he done it with just few trials.  </p><p>Going with the last recording, Hanbin told them they can go home. He'll stay to arrange some parts of the song, Bobby and Donghyuk insisted, they said they'll be back for him. The leader must be pulling all nighters again.  </p><p>"I'll cook something, Bobby will bring it here. Hanbin-ah, make sure to eat!" Yunhyeong reminded him before they close the door of studio. "Chan, come with me in grocery. You guys can go."  Yunhyeong drag Chanwoo out of the building.  </p><p>It left Bobby, Donghyuk, Jinhwan and Junhoe. But near the elevator they part way, the other two going out to buy stuffs for later. It leaves Junhoe and Jinhwan alone. </p><p>"Stop looking like you're going to eat me, Junhoe. Others might misunderstood." Jinhwan warned him but he tease him more. </p><p>"We're alone." Jinhwan hum as an answer but smiling nonetheless.  </p><p>"You're happy, you look deadly tired awhile ago. What happened?" </p><p>"It's your fault." Junhoe pointed him out. Jinhwan let out a confused sound before pointing himself.  </p><p>"Me? How come?" </p><p>"You keep running in my mind I get tired. I'm filing a complaint." Junhoe answered, being all cool. Meanwhile Jinhwan widen his eyes.  </p><p>"Did you just..?" he can't believe Junhoe used a pick up lines to him. Just what the hell it feels weird but good, still weird.  </p><p>Junhoe laugh seeing his reaction and when the elevator dinged, they both entered.  </p><p>Junhoe stick close to his side, hands slipping to another and intertwining it. Jinhwan look at him through their reflection and Junhoe just smile at him. He's not the one to complain though, this is the least they can do if no one is around.  </p><p>They separate their hands when the elevator opened, on the way to parking lot where their manager is waiting, they bump into Suhyun again. Looks like she's also leaving the building.  </p><p>"Oppa," she called out. </p><p>There he was again, Junhoe feel uneasy. It's kind of, he's being guilty cause she do nothing but be nice to them, it's just like.. Junhoe was threatened. He didn’t want to admit cause it may sound so exaggerating, but he always have the feeling of someone will take Jinhwan away. And that's incredibly weird for him too.  </p><p>"You leaving?" Jinhwan ask in friendly tone, she nodded his head before looking at Junhoe. The latter immediately greet. </p><p>"Hey," he used his remaining composure and smile at her.  </p><p>"You guys are leaving too?" she ask and Jinhwan nodded, motioning their manager near the car. "How about we stroll for minutes Oppa? It's kind of.. It's been a while." Suhyun ask nicely.  </p><p>Junhoe tense up, he doesn't like the idea of strolling with her. For sure, he'll leave behind, he's not close to her and he can't just talk to Jinhwan, that will be offensive in her parts.  </p><p>"I would like to but we just finished recording, so we're sort of exhausted we want to rest. Maybe next time." </p><p>Junhoe did not expect Jinhwan to turn down her offer. That's the conversation and they part ways.  </p><p>Dorm.  </p><p>Their manager left for awhile to check the things inside the van. Both of them toss their bodies in couch, wrinkling their clothes in the process.  </p><p>"Why you turn down her offer, Hyung?" of course, Junhoe can't shut his mouth about that.  </p><p>"I'm tired and I mean it." Jinhwan answered with his eyes close but he abruptly open it when Junhoe snuggled closer to him. Hugging him from side. "Hyung might be back--" </p><p>"She likes you, I can tell." Junhoe mumbled, his breath hitting Jinhwan’s cheeks. That's how close they are.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Suhyun. I said she likes you and I know you're aware of that." Junhoe continue, inhaling the faint scent of shampoo in Jinhwan’s hair.  </p><p>"Yeah, I am. Were you jealous?" Jinhwan ask straightly.</p><p>"I'm threatened." Junhoe answer, almost a whisper. It confused the older for awhile.  </p><p>"Threatened of what? Her?" </p><p>"I'm afraid you might fall for her, she's nice and you want someone who can love you more. I can't just left the idea of how big the chance for you to like her back--"</p><p>"Junhoe." he stop the younger from speaking, he look up to see him closing his eyes. "Shower, we're going to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Kiss Will Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhoe are having his vocal lesson alone, Jinhwan went to practice room with Hanbin and Donghyuk to practice the new choreography. Less than 15 minutes and he's done, he just need to sing a little bit more and listen to vocal mentor's observation before he leave.  </p><p>"That's it for today, remember what I've pointed out while you're singing." Junhoe bow a little and watch as the door of studio finally closed. </p><p>Pulling his phone out, he check if there's new message from Jinhwan, which instantly lift his mood when he saw a new one.  </p><p>[Text Message] </p><p>Jinani~ </p><p>30 more minutes we're done in here. Text me if you finished your vocal lesson. Want to go out and stroll??  </p><p>He type his reply as fast as he can. The message has been sent 10 minutes ago, means 20 minutes and he'll be able to see Jinhwan again.  </p><p>They've been living under one roof for years, but the boundaries he build for himself made him feel the furthest  member from the older.   </p><p>He exited the studio and starts walking towards the dance practice room. From the outside, he saw Jinhwan behind the glass door practicing few moves Hanbin did. He can't help but to smile and frowning a little, whatever Jinhwan do is cute in his eyes. Even how Jinhwan ask for Hanbin to do the moves again looks adorable for him.  </p><p>Pushing the glass door, he made an entrance. The three of them look at him, a little confused why he's here.  </p><p>"You done with your lesson?" Jinhwan ask first, looking at him. He softly nodded his head to answer. </p><p>"Then why you're here? You can go home." Donghyuk butt in, he rolled his eyes and sat on floor, resting his back on mirror. </p><p>"Why can't I stay here? I'll probably be bored in dorm, might as well watch the new dances." he reasoned out and glance at Jinhwan before looking away. </p><p>Of course, he can't go home. After this, they'll have a date outside. Just Jinhwan and him. Sounds romantic in his ears already.  </p><p>"If you insist." </p><p>Junhoe silently watched them doing the moves over and over again. Hanbin provoked him to do join but he refused, saying he's tired when it should be his throat whose tired. Entire time, his eyes would look at Hanbin and Donghyuk, preventing any suspicious actions from him, it'll be weird if he just look at Jinhwan. But he did, 90% his eyes were on him.  </p><p>"When we'll practice that?" he ask when the three of them decided to take a break. Unconsciously, he get water and handed it to Jinhwan who casually get it and drank. </p><p>"Are you finally having an interest?" Hanbin laugh at him, teasing his sudden interest. </p><p>"I am always interested what are you saying?" his hands move again and handed Jinhwan the towel to dry off the beads of sweat from his face.  </p><p>The action made the two other members look at him but Junhoe shrugged it off. Acting cool and all when his heart is pounding inside his chest.  Jinhwan on the other hand, didn’t catch the atmosphere so he wipe his sweats off his face.  </p><p>"Hyung, you have spare clothes?" Hanbin ask, looking at his soaked grey tshirt in sweat.</p><p>Jinhwan shook his head. "Why?"  </p><p>"Your back is really wet, you'll catch a cough if you let it dry. Here, let me wipe it." Hanbin point at his back before grabbing the towel on his hand and lifting his shirt up, wiping his back. "Aigoo~ our Hyung looks like a child done playing with his friends. Take a shower later baby, hm?"  Donghyuk and Hanbin laugh when Jinhwan groaned from the teasing.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Junhoe was glued on his spot. Shocked with Hanbin's bold action in front of him. His eyes unconsciously following his hands that touching Jinhwan’s bare back, a little pinches didn’t go unnoticed to him.  </p><p>He's annoyed. This is jealousy. </p><p>And the endearment, God, Junhoe swear he would throw the word baby out of his vocabulary and list of choices to call Jinhwan.  </p><p>Jinhwan, getting the looks in Junhoe’s face, he grab the towel out of Hanbin's hand and wipe it off himself. Giving the leader light punches to lessen the atmosphere, he look again to Junhoe. But the latter isn't meeting his gaze.  </p><p>They continue practicing again, each time Jinhwan can, he would look at the younger but Junhoe was busy looking down at his phone. Nervousness wrapping his body, he's tense when didn’t do anything wrong. What he wants right now is to be on Junhoe’s side.  </p><p>The practice is almost over Junhoe excused himself. Calling someone on his phone, he exited the practice room.  </p><p>"Jealousy~" the word made Jinhwan look at Hanbin immediately, but the latter is typing something on his phone. "Wouldn't be a good topic for a song? I suddenly have the vibe to write about it." Hanbin continue mumbling and he let out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>He thought Hanbin meant Junhoe’s action awhile ago. </p><p>"Should we just stop here?" Donghyuk ask, talking about the practice. </p><p>"Yeah I think so. Let's clear some blocking and moves, some of them weren't in sync with the song. It's kind of overlapping." </p><p>They all agreed, getting their things before leaving the room. Jinhwan look for Junhoe but he wasn't around. </p><p>"Where did Junhoe go?" he ask, worried and sorry at the same time. Turning their heads to find Junhoe. </p><p>"Maybe he went home already." Hanbin shrug it off and continue typing on his phone. Jinhwan check his phone but there was no new message from the younger. He's getting frustrated and deeply worried.  </p><p>"You guys go first, I'll stroll around. Maybe he's still here." he nodded at them. </p><p>"Well, see you Hyung." they left. </p><p>He decided to text him. </p><p>[Text Message] </p><p>Junhoe? Where are you? You left already? </p><p>Jinhwan bit his lips, he waited in front of practice room. Hoping for Junhoe to come back but 15 minutes passed and he didn’t show up. Jinhwan is becoming worried sick, they didn’t part way in bad notes, did they? It's just a misunderstanding. </p><p>He check his phone again, he lost count how many times he open it to see no new messages. Seriously, Junhoe is making him worried. He would dead ass hit him in the head once he get to see him.  </p><p>Defeated, Jinhwan left the room and went to parking lot. He would only hail a cab or walk, it's not that late that's fine.  </p><p>When the elevator open, he found a familiar silhouette near the entrance. He hurriedly get out of the elevator and run towards him. </p><p>There he was. Junhoe is standing in front of building, holding his phone, not really noticing Jinhwan’s presence beside him. He only tilt his head when pair of shoes was in front of him. </p><p>He stiffened to see Jinhwan in rush, his cheeks glowing in red and panting heavily. </p><p>"Hyung, you okay?" </p><p>Instead of answering, Jinhwan just shook his head and sigh deeply. Catching his breath.  And seriously, he should be the one asking Junhoe if he was okay. </p><p>"Nope, are you? Where have you been?" Jinhwan look around them and checks if someone is near to them. "You disappeared suddenly, I got worried. Where did you go?"  as much as he wants to hug Junhoe, he just can't. Not in front of these people and especially, in front of the company.  </p><p>"Didn’t I say I've got a call?" Junhoe shrugged his shoulders, looks like he doesn't have any idea on how much he made Jinhwan worried, only for nothing.  "So, Hyung, where are we going? You said we'll stroll outside." the younger raises both his eyebrows, excitement can see in his eyes.  </p><p>Too stupefied with turn out of events, Jinhwan couldn't answer. </p><p>"Honestly, I reserved a spot Hyung awhile ago, just in case being outside is too much for you. I have it now, we can check it later or go when--"</p><p>"Nope, let's go then." That's it and Jinhwan drag him out there.  </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>"The dance is cool but seriously.." Bobby lay on floor after another round of practice. They've been practicing the dance steps for three straight hours and pleaded to have atleast 30 minutes break which Hanbin granted, considering how hard the new choreography is. </p><p>"I'll go get more water." Donghyuk announced and Yunhyeong went with him.  </p><p>They're all panting heavily, Jinhwan who learned the steps ahead of time still find it exhausting. There were some points he would be out of sync, the beat is too fast so he got frustrated with steps. It's not only him who messed it up.  </p><p>"This is tiring.." he mumbled. "Junhoe, straight your legs I'm gonna lay on them." he murmured which Junhoe did as he told.  </p><p>Jinhwan rest his body on floor, using Junhoe’s legs as his pillows. Heat is rising from his body, he's sweating a lot, nothing's new.  </p><p>He opened his eyes when Junhoe starts playing with his hair. Stroking the soft lock he's deciding what color to try next. Their eyes met and a smile automatically formed both their lips, not minding the others around them.  </p><p>"Water." he almost flinch when cold substance drip on his face, making him glare at Yunhyeong.  Junhoe grab the towel hanging on his neck and wipe his forehead where cold water dropped.  </p><p>"I wish you can also care like that for other Hyungs." Yunhyeong commented, stopping the two of them with their bold action. </p><p>"Y-You can wipe sweats yourself and! I care for others too for the record." Junhoe stuttered at first but manage to answer back.  </p><p>"How I wish I am Jinhwan Hyung.." Hanbin added, facing the computer and continue clicking.  </p><p>"Ya, stop teasing." Jinhwan decided to butt in, doesn't want the other members to provoke Junhoe more. He might spill the teas for real.  </p><p>"20 minutes and last three sets we can rest." </p><p>The practice continue and after the final set, all of them drop on floor. Not caring if it's clean or not, they really want to rest and relax after breaking a leg.  </p><p>An hour later, after catching their breathes and gaining strength to stand up, they decided to buy snacks. Filling their hungry stomachs.  </p><p>"Hyung you're not coming?" Chanwoo ask Jinhwan laying completely on floor with Junhoe as his pillow, again.  </p><p>"Get me whatever edible. How about you Junhoe?"  </p><p>"Anything, I'm not picky." Chanwoo extended his hand, obviously asking for money to buy their foods. Groaning, Junhoe get his wallet and handed him handful of cash, enough for seven of them.  Chanwoo left, after getting the money and grinning. </p><p>"You pay for me?" Jinhwan mumbled, his eyes close. </p><p>"That what's boyfriend do." Junhoe answered, proudly calling himself boyfriend.  </p><p>"Are you my boyfriend? Am I not?" Jinhwan playfully ask. "I'll pay you later in dorm." he added.  </p><p>"If it's money, no thanks. A kiss will do." Junhoe tease, intensely staring down at him. When Jinhwan open his eyes, Junhoe was already leaning down at him, upside down.  </p><p>"Oh~that's new, but no." Jinhwan close his eyes again and bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling even more.  He just saw a sulky reaction from Junhoe again.  </p><p>"Why? You want something else, Hyung?" he smirk hearing Junhoe, not really minding the younger.  </p><p>A light thud can be heard when Junhoe abruptly walk towards the glass door and locked it. His grinning widen to see Jinhwan’s stupefied reaction of what he did.  </p><p>"Why did you lock it--" his heart starts pounding once he settled himself on top of Jinhwan. Propping his upper body up so he could have a great view of Jinhwan under him. "Junhoe they might--" </p><p>"Then pay me now Hyung," Jinhwan can see how Junhoe’s tongue lick his lips. He gulp down, this is the first time he got turn on with that.  </p><p>"My wallet is in dorm--"</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Junhoe sigh, acting like he's loosing patience already when he's enjoying their position.  </p><p>"Junhoe, seriously." Jinhwan tried to push him away, hands laying flat on Junhoe’s chest, only to feel how hard it is because the younger had been doing work outs lately. </p><p>"Ah Hyung, were you just touching my chest?" Junhoe can't help but tease him more, seeing how red Jinhwan’s ears is. </p><p>"N-No.. Junhoe please.." he pleaded. </p><p>"Then kiss me now Hyung so I can get off of you," he said.  </p><p>Jinhwan, calming his wilding heart, took a deep breathe before looking at the person above him. After moments of thinking, he finally had the courage to pull Junhoe down and put their lips together.  </p><p>It supposed to be just a simple peck, but Junhoe didn’t move away and deepened the kiss even more. Not really wanting to let go of the soft plump lips against his. Jinhwan unconsciously laugh when Junhoe nibbled his lips, not really want to let him go. </p><p>He push his head away instead and look at him. </p><p>"Am I that good kisser you can't get enough?" he laugh.  </p><p>Junhoe pouted. "It's addictive," he answered, looking at pair of lips again before he could dive for another kiss, Jinhwan push him off.  </p><p>"Give my lips a break and open the goddamn door before they arrive." Jinhwan pointed out but the younger isn't moving on floor. Giggling like a child.  </p><p>Something hit his head when he lean down on Junhoe and gave him a quick kiss on lips before opening the door himself. Leaving the younger, bewildered of what just happened. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates might be slower. Hope you enjoy these few chaps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are We Okay Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhoe continue with his delicate gestures. Watching his inhale and exhale exercise for fifteen minutes, afraid to make any small noise that could bother the two from talking. Honestly, he can go with other members and join them for the thirty minutes break time Hanbin gave them. But there he was, sitting so awkwardly on the same table in cafeteria with just Jinhwan and Suhyun talking. </p>
<p>Right after the last three sets of practice ended before the break, he instantly drag Jinhwan away from the scene. It became a habit, especially they've been practicing for almost a month now. In less than two weeks, their new comeback song will be released along with music video. With the tight schedule and packed up shows, it's rare to find longest time to spend with Jinhwan. Even their late night activities such as watching sappy dramas, random talking, making out--due to schedule, they stopped doing it for a week now. It's seriously driving Junhoe crazy, he's just beside him but too far. How ironic.  </p>
<p>He would be lying if he deny that he's kinda hating and sort of irritated that Suhyun is snatching the little time he can spend with Jinhwan. And to mention, the older barely eat his sandwich that Junhoe bought cause he's so busy responding on her talks.  </p>
<p>"Hyung, eat. Ten minutes practice will start." he whispered as quiter as possible but being naturally loud, even whispering is audible for others.  </p>
<p>"Oh right, I'm sorry Oppa. You should eat now, I probably consumed your time with nonsense talk instead of eating." Suhyun shyly said, giving them an embarrassed smile. Junhoe felt a little guilty though he really wanted her to stop.  </p>
<p>"I'm fine--let's just talk some other time. I'm sorry." Jinhwan gave her an apologetically look and watch her as she stand up. Junhoe didn’t mean to atleast--offend her so he said nothing and just gave Suhyun and slight bow.  "Junhoe what was that?"  but he was taken aback with Jinhwan’s rough voice and his question came out a little bit aggressive and mad.  </p>
<p>"Hyung? I didn’t do anything--" </p>
<p>"Junhoe she's embarrassed!" Jinhwan slightly yelled at him, keeping his poise because they're still in public place. </p>
<p>"Hyung, I just told you to atleast have a bite. You two have been talking for almost half of our limited break time--"</p>
<p>"That's still not an excuse for you to be rude." Junhoe shut his mouth off. Lost for words and not wanting to answer back to Jinhwan. "Can you make it more obvious that we're.." he saw how Jinhwan hesitate to continue his sentence. Seeing and hearing it now just hit his chest. "Junhoe, didn’t we talk about this? We should keep our professionalism while at work. I thought you already knew that but what was that awhile ago? I'm sure Suhyun is offended." the older nodded.  </p>
<p>Junhoe called every Gods and Goddesses in his mind to just swallow him. He feel so embarrassed, not to Jinhwan but to himself. He felt like too small but still couldn't fit in right and end up bother everyone.  </p>
<p>"Yeah right. I'm sorry Hyung. I'll just stop myself from doing anything more stupid. Don't worry, I'll apologize to her when I bump into her after the practice." he said, eyes looking down, not wanting to met Jinhwan’s gaze.  </p>
<p>Jinhwan, was taken by surprise. A sudden guilt crept inside him. Maybe he went too harsh? </p>
<p>"Junhoe I didn’t said it was stupid--"</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry. I get it Hyung. Just finish your food I'll go to restroom. Don't wait for me." Junhoe make his leave. Jinhwan was left there, too stupefied of what just happened between them. They're not fighting over this small matter right? </p>
<p>Even though the younger told them not to wait, Jinhwan still did. He stayed in cafeteria where Junhoe left him and wait for the younger to return. But it's almost time and in any seconds he'll exceed in break time Hanbin gave. If Yunhyeong didn’t arrive and told them they're waiting for him in practice room.  </p>
<p>"Hyung! Why are you still here? We've been waiting for three minutes." Yunhyeong muttered, looking at him and slightly panting. He maybe ran all the way here. </p>
<p>"But I'm still waiting for Junhoe, he's still not--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Junhoe? He's already in practice room Hyung. That's why I'm here cause you're the only one missing. Come on before Hanbin get pissed." it takes him minutes before digesting what he just heard.  </p>
<p>When he arrive in, he found Junhoe inside. Playing with his cap on his hands, his eyes landed on him before he could open the glass door, but the younger didn’t even bathe an eye. Junhoe just get up when Hanbin yelled and play the music. </p>
<p>The entire dance practice, Jinhwan kept on glancing at him causing him to messed up some of the choreography especially his parts. But instead of drowning himself in thoughts of the younger, Jinhwan get it off his head for the meantime. Maybe he'll just have a proper talk to him in dorm.  </p>
<p>"That's it for today. Let's take an early rest tonight, tomorrow we'll practice the whole day." Hanbin ended the practice, all of them are panting and sweating.</p>
<p>In an instant, Jinhwan look at Junhoe on the side. Usually he would lend him a towel and handed him a bottled water, Junhoe has been doing that that's why he's not use to it when the younger just sit there, resting his back on mirror and looking down. </p>
<p>Walking casually at him, he stand in front of the younger. </p>
<p>"Juneya, you have extra towels?" he ask but secretly bitting the insides of his cheeks feeling his heart pounding aggressively inside his chest. But his heart tighten to received such cold response from him.  </p>
<p>"I didn’t have spare." and Junhoe continue his ministrations, opening a cap of bottled water and exiting the room. </p>
<p>Jinhwan’s shoulders drop, feeling down and so wrong. His eyes suddenly forming weird tears he wipe along with his bead of sweats in forehead so no one can notice.  </p>
<p>"Hyung, here, I've two. You can use it." he heard Chanwoo's voice on his side and a white clean cloth display in front of him. Flashing his usual smile he, thanked Chanwoo and just brush off anything happened between them.  </p>
<p>Jinhwan expected him to be on another van so when he didn’t see Junhoe in second van, he didn’t ask anymore and silently went in. The ride is so quiet, they almost drifted to sleep caused by exhaustion from practicing nonstop today; and tomorrow. </p>
<p>"I'm too tired to wash off.." Donghyuk yawned, making the others to yawn too. Stretching their bodies, the upstair members went directly to their rooms. It's still 8PM but they are already in deep slumber.  </p>
<p>Jinhwan heard a shutting of door and follow the sound, his eyes fix in particular room. Sighing, he immediately grab another set of clean clothes, spreading it on his bed before exiting the room again to take a shower he deserves. </p>
<p>While the water's running down through his body, his mind wandered again to Junhoe. How he saw a pain fleeting across his eyes when Jinhwan stop midway of his sentence, he just got scared of mentioning the label between them. He won't lie, he slightly panic to see Suhyun's reaction after she heard what Junhoe whispered to him so he got a little bit mad and disappointed.  </p>
<p>Before he could stop talking he already went overboard the moment he saw the expression of Junhoe. The younger isn't impress at his sudden attitude but slowly Junhoe’s emotions softened it caught by surprise then he's not sure but, he just saw a tear in the corner of his eyes. That broke his heart even more. As much as possible, Jinhwan doesn't want to hurt to Junhoe and vice versa. </p>
<p>After slipping through comfy clothes, Jinhwan hurriedly and sleepily exited again his room. Finding the dorm quiet, like for some unknown reason, they're giving them more opportunity to talk. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath before his knuckles touch the door, producing a subtle and considerate knocks if ever Junhoe is sleeping, but knowing him, he wouldn't probably open the door. </p>
<p>"Junhoe? Open the door please, I know you're still awake. I want us to talk," he uttered ears listening inside and there's a rustle sounds of sheets. "Please? I don't want to sleep fighting with you." he murmured again, it came out weak even if he didn’t intended to. From day of practicing, he's also emotionally drained and couldn't take anymore fights with him.</p>
<p>Right now, he just want to slip through comfortable bed and sleep.  </p>
<p>"I'm going to sleep, you should too." his thoughts was cut off to heard the younger, his voice is near and Jinhwan can mentally imagine him just behind the door. </p>
<p>"No, Junhoe I'm not going to sleep when we're fight--"</p>
<p>"Hyung we're not fighting." Jinhwan stop on his track, a small thud can be heard when he just bump his forehead on door, resting a little bit or catching his breath.  "Just sleep tonight Hyung, I'm not mad." </p>
<p>Jinhwan took a deep breath before slowly lowering his hand. Looks like there's no chance that he'll open the door soon. Sneezing, Jinhwan made his way back to his room. He suddenly felt incredibly tired, he's dizzy but gladly he made it his room. The door slammed a little bit when he stumble, his vision became blurry that the only thing he remembered is passing out in bed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jinhwan woke up with a deafening silence surrounding him. He process what's going on before he reach for his phone under his pillow. His eyes automatically shut when the bright screen hurt his eyes. He just experience a migraine, he lowered the brightness to let his eyes adjust to it--his eyes widen to see its already 11AM and their practice starts at 9AM. </p>
<p>Jinhwan get up on bed, too fast his vision became blurry and his eyes can't focus in anything. He hold his head and stay still for minutes before dragging himself out of bed. He felt heavy and his legs slightly trembling.  </p>
<p>Shits. This isn't a good time to be sick. They need to practice, in less than two weeks the promotion will start. How come the members didn’t wake him up? </p>
<p>"Bob?" he wanted to yell but it fall as a whisper feeling his throat dry. </p>
<p>Gathering all his strength, he manage to open the door. The cold air in living room made him shiver and his head to pound more. Being sick sucks.  </p>
<p>To his confusion there's no one in dorm, you can only hear his small footsteps and sneezing while walking. He look inside each rooms, there's no Bobby and Donghyuk. He hesitate but Jinhwan tried knocking on Junhoe’s door, opening his door find no one in there. </p>
<p>Did they really left him here alone?</p>
<p>Disappointed, Jinhwan settled himself in living room. Curling into ball when the cold air hit his body again. He's too drained to walk back to his room, if he do, he might stumble on the way and collapse on floor. </p>
<p>Jinhwan rest his head on couch, his body sitting on floor. He looks drunk, his cheeks are burning and his eyes glassy. His blinking is slow with unfocused sight.  </p>
<p>"Hyung! What are you doing here!?" he jump out a little bit to hear the younger's voice and sounds of plastic bags being down.  </p>
<p>"J-Juneya.." happy. That's what he feel he instantly get up. He heard few curses from the younger when Jinhwan stumble on ground, he quickly went to him to catch the older in his arms.  </p>
<p>"You're burning hot. You should've stay in your room. Why did you get up?" even though Junhoe is scolding him, Jinhwan can't fight the urge to smile to see a worried expression from him.  </p>
<p>"W..Why.." he cleared his throat but he closed his eyes when his head throb in pain more. </p>
<p>Junhoe watches him and his chest tighten to see him in pitiful state.  </p>
<p>Junhoe lifted him on ground, he can feel the heat emanating from Jinhwan’s body. He's burning and he shouldn't have get up. For sure he's trembling in cold since they left the AC on.  </p>
<p>He tucked Jinhwan in bed, placing him gently under the covers. Jinhwan automatically turn curl in order to make his body hot from shivering. Junhoe grab the other pillows beside Jinhwan and place it behind him, hoping it'll help to produce more comfortable heat for the older.  </p>
<p>"I'll prepare something to eat, rest while waiting Hyung. I'll be back." he softly ask and saw him nodding his head, probably couldn't answer due to sickness. </p>
<p>Junhoe, in fact, woke up early. What happened yesterday and last night isn't sinking to him. So in order to atleast avoid Jinhwan, cause he doesn't really want to talk especially if he's not sure what to feel. Talking might cause more fights between them and he really hates fighting with him. He fought with his feelings behind the door, especially hearing Jinhwan sound so weak and vulnerable outside his room while pleading him to open the door. He mentally praise himself for containing it.  </p>
<p>But quarter to nine and the older isn't waking up, he usually the second one to be prepared, but strangely he's still asleep. The clock hits 9 o'clock but Jinhwan is nowhere to be found, Junhoe brought himself outside the older's room. He knock few times but there wasn't any response inside. He decided to open the door and found him sleeping soundly under the covers. </p>
<p>Junhoe would either hit him playfully to wake him up, and also to let Jinhwan know he's not really mad. Just hurt. But he stop to see Jinhwan trembling under the covers, his forehead sweating and his cheeks were red. He hurriedly sat beside his bed and touch Jinhwan’s skin. He panicked. He told Donghyuk and Bobby, later on the upstairs members arrive. Even the others ask, Junhoe asked Hanbin to let him stay with Jinhwan; which the leader granted without asking.</p>
<p>Junhoe look at the ingredients on his hands. Yunhyeong instructed him what to buy to make a soup. He left for awhile to run in the nearest supermarket to buy the ingredients, he's shock to see Jinhwan in living room.  </p>
<p>"Hello, Noona? How do you make chicken or vegetable soup?" he ask as he scan the ingredients laying untouched in kitchen counter.  "I'm not sick, it's Jinhwan Hyung. I'm cooking." </p>
<p>Junhoe do his best to cook an edible and bearable soup for Jinhwan. Messing the soup will probably make his sick worst. Junhoe stay in front of stove, his eyes only shifting in pot and to his phone. Counting down the exact hour his sister told him to let the chicken be tender enough. Placing the vegetables and seasonings, he remained in the same spot again, occasionally looking at the living room if Jinhwan walk out again. When it finally boils, he get a fork and stick in inside the chicken to check.  </p>
<p>With a tray containing the chicken soup he miraculously cooked, Junhoe made his way back to Jinhwan’s room. His chest tighten again at the sight.  </p>
<p>"Hyung.." place the tray beside Jinhwan’s bed and softly wake him up. "Hyung, you need to eat so you can drink your medicine." he talks like a child convincing him, Jinhwan slowly open his eyes that were far from his usual look.  </p>
<p>Junhoe help him get up, placing two pillows on his back so he can lay comfortably while he feeds him. </p>
<p>"Are you still mad at me?" Jinhwan’s voice were smaller and it came out a little adorable for his ears, but it also make his heart pound more inside his chest.  </p>
<p>"Eat Hyung, you have--"</p>
<p>"I can't eat when you're still mad at me." Jinhwan added. </p>
<p>"Hyung, just eat your--"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to eat." he sigh hearing the response. Junhoe can just say directly to him that he never gotten mad at him, he can't be mad at him. What his action last night is because he's hurt and embarrassed to himself. "I'm sorry.." it came out weaker than it was, the effect of his sickness made him look more pitiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's fine Hyung. I'm wrong, now digest the soup so you can have the medicine later." he answered and was about to get the tray on his side if Jinhwan didn’t hold him back and burrowing himself in Junhoe’s body. </p>
<p>Junhoe was taken aback but to his surprise, he panic to hear Jinhwan sobbing, his shoulders moving. He brought his arms on his back, hugging him and Junhoe immediately feel the heat radiating from his skin.  </p>
<p>"I'm sorry.. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I'm sorry.." </p>
<p>He hush Jinhwan, caressing the smaller in his embrace. His state isn't something Junhoe should be happy of, but having Jinhwan in his embrace just warm his feeling. Both physically and emotionally.  </p>
<p>"That's fine baby, I'm not mad but I'll be if you didn’t taste the soup I cooked for you." he muttered and Jinhwan automatically peal himself away from him, a little bit shock so Junhoe pick up the soup and get spoonful of it, urging him to eat. Jinhwan open his mouth, tasting the food slowly.  </p>
<p>His eyes turn into crescent.  </p>
<p>"It's good. Thank you." Junhoe continue feeding him, laughing in the middle when Jinhwan sneeze but panicking right after when Jinhwan told him he's a little bit nauseous.  He's so close of running him to the nearest hospital or clinic.  </p>
<p>After an hour, Junhoe tucked him in again under the cover. His temperature isn't going down but Jinhwan feel lighter. He couldn't take his eyes off of Junhoe who's seriously fixing his blanket and surrounding him with pillows.  </p>
<p>"Are we okay now?" he ask, half of his face is showing, his eyelids are getting heavier, must be the effect of medicine. </p>
<p>"Always." Junhoe answered. </p>
<p>"Kiss?" he ask, his hands gripping the blanket tighten and he can feel his cheeks blushing. Though his body is a little but numb. </p>
<p>Junhoe chuckled before leaning down and giving him a peck on his lips and forehead. </p>
<p>"Sleep Hyung, I'll stay here." he mumble an okay response before closing his eyes happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Koo Junhoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you so worried? Calm down Junhoe, Jinhwan Hyung won't faint." Yunhyeong easing Junhoe on the corner of practice room.  </p><p>"He just recover from high fever." Junhoe wants to add their little late night activity might cause Jinhwan to faint. He should've said no last night, but he was so weak and couldn't resist especially if Jinhwan give the initiation first.  </p><p>Or atleast he controlled himself not to lose his sanity. </p><p>"How can you say he's fully recovered?" he ask, watching the older learning the steps he missed yesterday.  </p><p>"Because you take care of him." Yunhyeong reply with a grin on his face. "And you two sound so comfortable last night, I'm sure Hyung can manage his body today."</p><p>The answer made Junhoe froze momentarily, his eyes glued to Jinhwan. It can't be, did Yunhyeong heard anything last night? </p><p>"Do you really think you two can hide something like this from me? Really me?" Yunhyeong added and Junhoe immediately look at him with questioning look.</p><p>Junhoe immediately look around, a little relieved no one is near at them. Honestly, it doesn't matter to him if one of the members know what's going on, but he's more concerned how Jinhwan will react to this. They just had a little misunderstanding yesterday, ignoring Jinhwan or Jinhwan ignoring him sounds too bad already, he doesn't want another fight. </p><p>"You should know how much I restrained myself from stepping in between yesterday. It was obvious you're having this silent argument, but I guess I'll shock you both and I respect your privacy." Yunhyeong told him. </p><p>"Hyung.." that was the first word he formed in his head. "Hyung, don't tell to anyone. I don't want Jinhwan Hyung to be mad, that's the reason why we had a misunderstanding yesterday. Please, I hate fighting with him." even he also want Yunhyeong to just ignore them, for sure Jinhwan would notice that the member knew something.  </p><p>"I promise, but you two have to tell the others when you both are ready." Yunhyeong tap his arms. Although it doesn't sound much assurance, he knew he can hold on Yunhyeong's word. </p><p>"Thank you, we will. I can tell them now bravely, but I doubt if Jinhwan Hyung will like it." he said, sad emotion passing his eyes. "We started.. in most complicated way." he added.  </p><p>"Why does it sound too sad? Mind to tell me the whole story? I'd be happy, Junhoe. You know I'm shipping both of you!" Yunhyeong beamed a little louder Junhoe had to pull him closer. "Sorry.." </p><p>"I'll tell you later Hyung. Just.. Act normal for now." Junhoe whisper, earning a cutely nod from Yunhyeong.  </p><p>A little later, Jinhwan asked for a break. Considering his condition yesterday, Hanbin agreed. Jinhwan didn’t missed much of the steps, he learned them ahead of time, he just need to be in sync with music. </p><p>"Here Hyung, drink this." Junhoe handed him a bottled water. Junhoe look around first before wiping Jinhwan’s sweat from his forehead down to his neck. No one is around, they all went to cafeteria.  </p><p>"I feel like a kid." Jinhwan chuckled, still drinking his water while Junhoe carefully wiping his face. "Seriously, Juneya, I am healed now. You're making me feel like a baby again." he giggle. </p><p>"It's fine, taking care of you is fun. I get to see you adorable even in your.. pitiful state. Sorry Hyung you're just cute." Junhoe grin as his hands slip underneath Jinhwan’s shirt and wiping his back. </p><p>"So, this is how to have a boyfriend. Had I known it'll be like this, you should've court me in advance." his giggles dissolve in air. </p><p>"You made it sounds like you're after the benefits Hyung." Junhoe step on his back, pulling the hem of his shirt a little to reach his shoulders. Knowing Jinhwan, he sweat a lot. </p><p>"What were you talking about with Yunhyeong awhile ago?" </p><p>Junhoe stop moving the soft cloth but instantly resuming once he gained his composure. He's hesitating to tell to him, he can picture different reactions from Jinhwan. Mad? Shock? Maybe happy cause Yunhyeong support them?  </p><p>"Juneya?" </p><p>"H-Hm.. We just talk about something. Nothing serious." he said, he didn’t lied he just didn't tell him the truth. It's not the same.  </p><p>"Then why are you so tense?" Jinhwan raises his eyebrows, looking at the younger's reflection through the mirror. He met Junhoe’s gaze when the latter tilt his head up. But before he could answer, someone barged in inside the room. They were too shock the two remain in same position. Junhoe still wiping his back.  </p><p>"Oh, did I disturb something..?" Yunhyeong ask, clueless what he just had interrupted. </p><p>"N-Nothing.." Jinhwan immediately tear himself away from Junhoe’s touch and getting the slightly wet towel on his hand, wiping himself.  </p><p>Junhoe and Yunhyeong share glances, Yunhyeong can tell that he's nervous. They're both nervous but with different reasons. Jinhwan is more on afraid he might know something when he already had. Junhoe is nervous of making him mad. The younger is seriously afraid of making Jinhwan angry. That's a little bit.. sad and heartwarming.  </p><p>"Hyung, can I talk to you?" he saw how it made Jinhwan widen his eyes and the quick glance he gave to the younger.  </p><p>"Yeah, sure. Junhoe," Jinhwan motion them going outside and the latter didn’t move. </p><p>Jinhwan lead him outside, occasionally looking back and scanning if anyone is near.  </p><p>"What is it? Something bothering you?" Jinhwan ask, half worried for him and for himself.  </p><p>"Hyung I know you two are dating." Yunhyeong going in straight to the point. </p><p>His heart just pounded on his chest and feels like anytime it'll jump out his body. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"You and Junhoe." </p><p>"Yunhyeong--you know it is-"</p><p>"There's no reason to deny it Hyung. It's obvious in my eyes, I don't know for others but you two are just transparent in me." he said. </p><p>Jinhwan remember the two of them talking while he's practicing. At first, he didn’t bathe an eye to them, Yunhyeong likes teasing around but seeing Junhoe’s reaction after he whispered something made him uneasy.  </p><p>"Did Junhoe told you?" he ask, bitting his lips.  </p><p>"No, he didn’t. I noticed it myself and it happened I walked in last night in your room." now he's getting embarass. He should've keep his voice down last night. "Hyung, don’t be mad at him. You know, Junhoe pleaded me not to tell anyone even though he said he can bravely told the members about your relationship. He just don't want to make you mad at him cause he hates fighting with you. He's sincere." </p><p>A sudden guilt growing inside him. </p><p>"Hiding what's obvious makes it more suspicious." </p><p>"Since when?" he gave up. There's no point of denying if Yunhyeong had already know and saw them. </p><p>"When you two first met." Yunhyeong answered, a little bit fanboying. "You know Junhoe and I joined your team the same day, means I've been with him longer with anyone else. I might not know how he acts all the time cause he's unpredictable but I know when he is showing affection in his own way." </p><p>Jinhwan just listen attentively, he had imagined this to happen but not too soon.  </p><p>"He tend to act like he doesn't care but he'll do anything to make you feel better behind your back. He's not someone to show his feelings and emotions transparently. Mostly, he never let anyone became close to him easily. He finds it hard to accept new people, he don't just trust anyone but he broke all those for you." </p><p>Something is wrapping his heart the moment, hearing this from someone who knew Junhoe maybe better than him, it makes him feel light. Of course, he approached Junhoe with purely friendship intention. At that time, being the oldest in group, Jinhwan felt a responsibility to understand everyone. Out of all, he find Junhoe interesting, he's also the youngest that time before Chanwoo came. </p><p>"And I know you like him too Hyung. Maybe you never noticed it yourself, but you slowly letting Junhoe do everything he wants that we don't even dare try to do." </p><p>Jinhwan bit the inside of his cheeks. Yunhyeong just hitting and making him realize his past actions, reflecting to what Junhoe and him now.  </p><p>"Maybe Junhoe never said a word to this, but remember when you had a dating scandal with that girl? Hyung, I found Junhoe crying the same day the news broke out. That's why he's out of scene at first but eventually he came back to comfort you." damn. </p><p>Jinhwan remembered, it was so sudden even him can't believe he's all over the news. He's just busy and preparing for their debut then a false news will ruin his day. He don't even know her personally, he doesn't have much friends outside except for the members. He went to look for Junhoe, they've been really close he even look for him to rely on younger. Unfortunately he was out, nowhere to be found but when the sun is setting, Junhoe came to his room, that's when he released his frustrations and cried with him. </p><p>"While you're relying on him, Junhoe slowly crushing on you." </p><p>"You're making me cry.." Jinhwan said honestly, little tears forming in the corner of his eyes. </p><p>"I just want to say, I've been a witnessed of those untold scenes and scenarios. I am fully support Hyung and I'm sure the others were on the same page." </p><p>Without a word, Jinhwan just hug him tightly. Emotions pouring down like rains, and why they had to be two crying babies. </p><p>"We're not going to married yet why it feels like a message for us?" Jinhwan laugh it off</p><p>"Go back Hyung, go smooch each others. I'll held the members down." </p><p>Jinhwan laughs and nod but didn’t deny it though. He watch as Yunhyeong disappeared from his sight. Breathing deeply, he open the door and his stomach twist to see Junhoe on floor. He was about to cry. </p><p>The younger stood up, facing him like his eyes telling he didn’t have a word with Yunhyeong. Jinhwan suddenly felt sad for him and disappointment for himself. How can he hurt this someone who bear the most pain from the start? </p><p>"Hyung! I swear I didn’t told Yunhyeong Hyung, he just approached me while you're practicing and said he--" his words dissolves in air when Jinhwan run the distance between them. Engulfing the younger in his  embrace.  </p><p>"Why are you so careful of me you forget about yourself? I hate you." Jinhwan mumbled against his chest, it sends electricity to his body. He instantly wrapped his arms around him, he have no idea what Yunhyeong said to him, but seeing Jinhwan right now, he knew it was okay.  </p><p>"What do you mean Hyung?" he tore himself away from Jinhwan, his small face messing with little tears dropping from his eyes. Junhoe panic and wipe it off right away before caressing his eyes. "I'm sorry, please Hyung don't cry." </p><p>"I hate you more now," Jinhwan mumbled under his breathe. But Junhoe knew he didn’t mean it. "But I still like you, give me a hug please." his mood change and open his arms, Junhoe was left in awe before he could bring himself to hug him again. Completely clueless what happened and why Jinhwan is suddenly like this. </p><p> </p><p>                                                             ***</p><p>Unfortunately, there's no day Yunhyeong stopped giving them a meaningful look or if it were just them he would playfully tease them. </p><p>"There's nothing to be embarrassed of! I once heard you two groaning--"</p><p>"Yunhyeong!" Jinhwan throw the towel on his face that he luckily stop with his hands, Junhoe is laughing on floor. Obviously enjoying this kind of teasing Yunhyeong is doing. </p><p>"What? Why!? Tell me I'm wrong!" Yunhyeong added. "Ohmy God Hyung for someone who look so uptight you're loud!" Junhoe lost it he rolled on floor, his laughs became louder, holding his stomach.  </p><p>Meanwhile Jinhwan’s reddening face is completely showing. The fuck they are talking about. </p><p>"What did I do to deserve this?" he whined. </p><p>"Looks like you three are enjoying here?" Hanbin's slightly cheerful voice invaded the practice room. They all turn their heads and saw the rest of the members on his back. </p><p>"Done eating?" Yunhyeong casually ask. Bobby settled himself on couch, laying and blocking his eyes with his arms. Donghyuk went to Jinhwan’s back and hug him from behind, being sweet. Chanwoo just sit with them while Hanbin is stretching his body. A typical scenario of them during practice break.</p><p>"Yeah. Why you didn’t come with us?" Hanbin ask in high pitch voice when he stretch his back.  </p><p>"We ate here, I made a sandwich." Yunhyeong motioned the wrappers that are on floor. </p><p>"And you didn’t told us? Whoa Hyung the betrayal." Chanwoo strike out, earning a playful glare from him. </p><p>"I just made three! Jinhwan Hyung and Junhoe needs healthy food, they just came from fever." he reasoned out, pointing at the two. Junhoe still laying in floor on his back and both hands resting on his stomach. </p><p>"It's just Jinhwan Hyung who's sick not Junhoe." Chanwoo look at the man laying on floor. </p><p>"He take care of him, he probably catched germs." </p><p>"Donghyuk-ah, I can smell what you just ate." Jinhwan complain, tilting his head smelling the soup from Donghyuk. "Argh!" he groaned even more when Donghyuk intentionally open his mouth and breathe on his face. </p><p>They bicker the rest of break before Hanbin hit the music and another set of practice starts. </p><p> </p><p>CELEBRATION comes after they finally and successfully released another song and their newest music video. It receives so much love from public and of course from their fans. </p><p>"Cheers!" they all shouted and chugging their beers. Since they weren't allowed, they chose to celebrate inside their dorm. </p><p>"Yah! Chanwoo don't drink too much!" </p><p>As a self proclaimed best in alcoholic beverages, Junhoe and Jinhwan bought the drinks. Personally choosing their taste, but it was for another celebration. Yunhyeong cooked what dishes is applicable with drinks and added some chips. </p><p>Usually Hanbin won't drink too much, but with Bobby on his side cheering him to chug the whole glass of beer made him wasted. His alcohol tolerance isn't even half of everyone. </p><p>"I think.. You're getting me drunk for a reason Bobby Hyung.." Hanbin mumbled, rambling everything on his mind and explaining like there's no tomorrow, the effect of alcohol in his system. </p><p>"Whoa, we just started but look at him. So wasted." Donghyuk uttered, looking at smiling leader on floor. </p><p>"This isn't even a strong one," Yunhyeong held the drinks up.  </p><p>"He's not used to drink that's why, let him be. If he stop rambling, you can throw him on his room." Jinhwan said as he munch another snack before drinking the last drop of beer in his glass. </p><p>"Junhoe, weren't you in a diet?" Donghyuk ask curiously. </p><p>"My metabolism is fine so it's easy for me to burn the extra calories I'm okay." he confidently said. </p><p>"Look at these two.." Chanwoo mumbled after seeing Bobby and Hanbin on floor, having drunk conversation. Using alien language cause they can't even understand what's the topic. </p><p>Their celebration went on and it's already 11PM when they decided to sleep. Bobby and Hanbin were the first one to be ousted. Chanwoo bid a good night after. It left the four members in living room til Yunhyeong call it a day.  </p><p>"Goodnight.." Donghyuk sleepily said as he open his bedroom door and went inside.  </p><p>"Let's clean this tomorrow morning, we don't have schedules too it's fine to leave it like this. Goodnight Hyung, Junhoe." Yunhyeong starts to walk away, but not forgetting to tease both of them. "Have a good one." </p><p>When the dorm is silent, Junhoe come with Jinhwan on his room. Holding the wine they just bought for them. </p><p>"What are we celebrating? It's still not our anniversary?" Jinhwan tossed his body on bed, bouncing a little.  </p><p>"We've been drinking before this Hyung, I just miss spending nights like this." Junhoe pick the cork and pour Jinhwan a drink. "Here.." he handed him the wine glass. </p><p>"Looking back, I just realized we're a little bit romantic huh. You maybe enjoying those nights." he start teasing the younger.  </p><p>"I am." but Junhoe isn't the one to deny, not when he's bulgar about how he feel to him. </p><p>Jinhwan made his way on him, sitting on his lap while facing the younger. It's a heated kiss but there's no lust and tongues in scene, purely out of emotion they're feeling at the moment and the good beating of their hearts.  </p><p>"I'm still not gonna drop the word, Juneya. I'll just let my actions lead you to anything you want to think how I already feel." he whispered against his mouth, lips occasionally brushing while talking. </p><p>"Hmm.." the feeling and atmosphere is too good for Junhoe he can't receive what he said as negative. As long as it's not a straight rejection, even unsure promises sounds assuring to him. </p><p>"I like you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will upload the continuation of Chapter 5 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>